What I'll Never Admit
by only here in your arms
Summary: Tori Hilson, beauty pageant veteran and new Grade 9 student at Degrassi, is getting ready for her first day of school. But it's no longer a "happy" morning when she finds out she'll be catching a ride with her half-sister, Bianca DeSousa. ONE SHOT.


**PLEASE READ: Word on the street is Tori's last name is HILSON. If this true or not, I don't know, but I'm going with it. I think this is more interesting than if she was actually a DeSousa and with so many sibling relationships now (Adam/Drew, Tristan/Owen, Maya/Katie, Jake/Clare HAHAHA) I thought I'd do this in a more interesting way soo here we go!**

**Bianca and Tori are half-siblings. Bianca has her mother's last name.**

**This is a ONE-SHOT.**

**Dedicated to HeatherPoulette and ABleedingPen, for coaxing me to write this. :P**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Tori hairsprayed the last piece of her curly hair, ensuring it would stay perfectly curled for her first day of Grade 9 at Degrassi. She posed in front of her large mirror, checking herself out in the mirror, scrunching her face at the sight of her mustard yellow Degrassi polo. She hated it so much. But her Dad decided to move their family to Toronto so that Tori could be closer to the pageants and to be closer to her dad's other <em>technical<em> family.

"_It's about time you and Bianca really get to know each other, since you both will be in high school."_

There were a few days out of the year that Tori would see her step-sister. Christmas would be one of them, and at least a week out of the summer. But whenever they did see each other, it would be tension filled. It would be an understatement if you said that they didn't get along.

Complete polar opposites. The only thing they had in common was their bushy, dark hair. All Tori knew about Bianca was that she was a "trouble maker". Also, she lived with only her mom and their living situation was a lot less favorable than Tori's and her family. But when Tori asked her dad about it he would only say one thing: "Bianca's mom doesn't want anything from me."

Tori put on her nude heels, which she said made her legs look longer, and since she was wearing an ugly khaki skirt, she wanted to accessorize as much as possible. She put on a gray cardigan over her polo, just trying to hide the yellow as much as possible. She also put on the ring that her mother gave her for her last birthday and a diamond necklace that she bought from her pageant winnings.

When you look into Tori Hilson's room, you would know exactly what her hobby was. Sashes and crows and pictures adorned one of her pink bedroom walls. Starting from age 3 she's been in at least 3 pageants a year and with no sign of stopping. She was a champion, a princess, a _queen_. Her parents have encouraged her to be the best her entire life and that's what she's done so far.

She actually missed her Grade 9 orientation because she was at a pageant. Which she won.

Tori walked down the stairs expertly in her heels and into the kitchen where a full breakfast was waiting for her on the table and her mother sat at a seat reading the newspaper diligently. Her mother looked completely different from herself. While Tori was above-average height, naturally tan, brown-eyed, and brunette, Tiffanie Hilson was blonde, blue-eyed, and average height. The one thing they had in common in appearance were their high, noticeable cheekbones.

"Hi honey, want breakfast?" Tiffanie said cheerfully as she put the paper down.

"No, I'm not hungry," Tori poked at the toast and eggs on the plate and stuck her tongue out.

"Okay," her mother replied carelessly and got off her seat. It was as if it didn't matter that she spent time making her daughter food and her daughter completely disregarded it."Excited for school?"

"Yeah right," Tori scoffed. "I'd rather do ten hours of pageant preparation than go to _Degrassi_. You've heard about what's happened there. I still can't believe that dad is making me go there."

"I know honey," Tiffanie comfortingly caressed Tori's shoulder, who simply shrugged her mother's hand off. "But your dad wants you and Bianca to be closer. Sisters should be close."

"She's my _half-sister_," Tori reminded her in an annoyed tone. "That shouldn't even count."

Tiffanie just shrugged her shoulders. "Your father wants you to make the effort and he picked up Bianca and is coming back here in a few minutes to pick you up so the two of you can go to school together."

"No way!' Tori whined. "It's hard enough that I'm going to Degrassi, why do I have to be seen with someone who probably doesn't have a good reputation there anyways?"

"Tori, she is your sister and don't make assumptions," Tiffanie said sternly. "I'm sure Bianca won't embarrass your or do anything that could potentially ruin your time at Degrassi."

"Can I get that in writing?" Tori mumbled and walked out of the kitchen, her heels clacking against the hardwood floor. She walked into the living room and fixed her hair in the mirror and noticed the family pictures surrounding the large mirror.

Most were of her family, her and her parents, many of Tori's pageants, but there was a stray one at the end of the line. It was the only picture of Bianca and Tori in their childhood when they actually smiling and getting along. Tori was only 3 or so years younger than Bianca and whenever their dad had them together, they usually did get along. Until Bianca turned ten and she became trouble causing and Tiffanie didn't want Tori to become hardheaded as the ten year old Bianca had been. So instead, Tori's parents gave her plenty of attention, gave her what she wanted, made her think that she was the best and she became who she was now. Determined. Confident. A winner.

But to an observers point of view, the words to describe Tori would be: Loud, Spoiled, Cocky, and Girly.

Pageant girls have different reputations and Tori Hilson sure was one of them.

"Tori, your father is outside!"

Grudgingly, Tori put her designer tote bag on her shoulder and after giving her mom a kiss on the cheek, she walked down the path and saw Bianca sitting at the front seat with a bored face. Tori climbed into the back seat of her father's Range Rover and after she buckled herself in, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Once her…well, _their_, dad Daniel started driving, he looked at Tori through the rear view mirror. "Tori, aren't you going to say hi to Bianca?"

Tori eyed what she could see of Bianca. She noticed giant hoop earrings in Bianca's ears and her mouth was chomping down on some gum. With an eyeroll, Tori said, "Hi Bianca."

Bianca turned around, eyed Tori up and down and rolled her eyes herself, and turned back. "Hi Tori. How's the beauty whatevers going?"

"_Pageants_," Tori said slowly. "They're pageants and since you kindly asked, I won my last three."

"Fun," Bianca said sarcastically. "Thought I'd see you at orientation."

"Why were _you_ at orientation?"

"Volunteered to help out," Bianca shrugged.

"That's nice of you," Daniel told his oldest daughter happily.

"Volunteering? I thought it'd be punishment," Tori muttered in the back.

"_Tori_," Daniel said sternly.

"What? Bianca just doesn't seem like the volunteering type!"

"You know, I'm pretty sure attending the orientation was mandatory," Bianca turned around awkwardly in her seat and said. "Good luck finding your classes."

"It's a community school, it's not that big," Tori replied.

"Yeah well good luck," Bianca sat back correctly in her seat and Tori took out her class schedule which was mailed to her. There was a map included but it wasn't that clear.

"Why do two of these teachers teach multiple subjects?" Tori asked after reading Armstrong and Dawes twice on her list.

"Maybe if you were at orientation you'd know," Bianca said.

"_Bianca_."

"What?" Bianca said to her dad. "It's true. She could have an easier time at school if she had been there but no, she had to go to a pageant? Nice to know where your priorities are."

"And where are yours? Refilling your lipgloss and hooking up with your boyfriend?"

"Okay!" Daniel exclaimed, cutting off the fighting between the girls. "This was not what I imagined when I thought of you guys _connecting_. Why don't you try getting along?"

Neither Tori nor Bianca looked at each other or their dad. So Daniel sighed and pulled up to Degrassi, but quickly locked all the doors. When either of them tried unlocking, he'd quickly lock it again.

"Come on," Bianca sighed. "I'm meeting up with a friend."

"And I need to figure out where my classes are!" Tori added.

"Look you two, we moved here so that you guys can have a good relationship and I intend on seeing that happen. Tori, you're going to focus on school this year, less with pageants. Bianca, I want you to make a better effort. I want to see my two girls getting along, okay?"

Bianca and Tori looked at each other briefly and finally, Bianca said, "Fine. I'll try if she will."

Daniel gave her younger daughter a pleading look. Then, Tori said, "Okay."

Finally the two girls exited the car and after waving their dad goodbye, they were ready to go their separate ways when a girl approached Bianca.

"Hey," the girl in the cat ears said. Tori was quick to judge her as weird. Who wears cat ears to high school?

"Hey Imo," Bianca said. Tori raised her brow and Bianca annoyed, said, "Imogen, this is my half sister Tori. Tori, this is Imogen."

"Imogen? That's a strange name," Tori commented.

"I like your shoes," Imogen said smiling, completely disregarding what Tori said.

"Thanks," Tori said unsurely but ended up smiling back.

"Tori!"

She turned around and squealed when she saw one of her good friends running towards her. They hugged tightly and once they pulled apart, Tori said, "Tristan! You look great!"

"Thanks, you too!" Tristan said. "I didn't see you at—"

Tristan's eyes wandered behind Tori and she turned around and saw Tristan looking at Bianca. "What?" Tori asked him. "Why are you looking at my half-sister?"

"She's your half sister?" Tristan asked in disbelief. "She…she, uh—"

"Oh hey Big Red," Bianca approached Tristan and he stiffened. "Didn't know you knew Tori here. Hope you remember what I told you at orientation."

"Um…yeah," Tristan stuttered. "I do."

"Good. Have a good year," Bianca patted his back almost roughly and before leaving she said to Tori, "Don't get lost."

Bianca left with Imogen and Tori and Tristan stared until they were out of sight. "I would not think that you're related to her but now I see it," Tristan said.

Tori had to disagree. "Oh please. I'm nothing like her."

"Well, you're both intimidating for starters."

"I am not intimidating!"

"And you both know how to capture the attention of an entire room" Tristan added. "She yelled at us but she got the point across."

"That's hardly something we can _bond_ over."

"Fine. But you know, I kept hearing things at orientation. Apparently she's famous at Degrassi. For what, I don't know. But people know her."

"So she's popular," Tori stated. "Hmm…I guess we do have something alike."

"Yeah because what I listed doesn't count," Tristan stuck his tongue out. Tori linked her arm with Tristan's and they made their away into Degrassi. As Tori passed the doors, the metal detectors sounded and her jaw dropped as an officer took her bag from her.

"What is this?" she asked angrily as the officer started searching through it.

"Oh yeah…you didn't come to orientation so you don't know all the rules here," Tristan said warily. "I should've told you…"

Tori tapped her heels as she waited for the officer to clear her bag and once he did, she snatched it back from his hand and walked away swiftly.

"Oh this is gonna be _such_ a good year," Tori said sarcastically and followed Tristan into their first class. She was already annoyed with Degrassi and after entering the room with giant windows as walls, she heard laughing and saw Bianca walking past smiling happily with the girl with the cat ears.

Tori wouldn't admit it but at that moment she wished Bianca would help her get used to the new school. Bianca looked happy and in her blue polo, obviously she would be ruling the school as a senior. Plus Tori noticed guys' heads turning as her half-sister walked by. Tori glanced down at her ugly yellow polo again and suddenly Tori was envious of her older sister Bianca. But she'll never admit it though.


End file.
